What He Could Give Her
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Short drabble about Adrian's thoughts on what he could give Rose and the one thing he couldn't.  Rose & Dimitri pairing from Adrian's POV.  Random...


These are just random thoughts I had about Adrian's perspective on what could be between Rose and Dimitri...short and not my best work!

* * *

What He Could Give Her

Rose Hathaway was the one girl I really allowed myself to fall in love with. I guess 'allowed' is a relative term though because I honestly don't think I could have stopped it even if I had wanted to.

While she might not be a spirit user, she had this charisma that draws people to her. Whether it is her crazy antics or her ungodly beauty, I am not sure but never again will there be anyone like Rose.

I could give her everything she ever dreamed of and more. She wouldn't have to work, wouldn't have to be a guardian unless she wanted to be. I could give her expensive jewelry, clothes, cars, and houses. I knew Rose wasn't shallow, she didn't thrive off of materialistic things. But I could spoil her and she would be happy.

I could give her a family, children of our own to love and look after. She might not need children right now but someday she would. Someday, he couldn't give her that.

Our relationship might be looked down on. But, since I was Royal, no one could really tell us anything. People would probably always scoff at the fact that I was with a dhampir but after awhile, many would accept it. It's not like they themselves, or their husbands, weren't running off to a dhampir woman somewhere. They couldn't really look down on something they did in their own life, just in a different way.

Their relationship would never be accepted. It would always be shunned, always be inappropriate by our society's standards, far worse than my relationship with her would be.

I could give her things that were far beyond his means, things she could only dream of. I could wisk her away to Paris at a moment's notice and then turn around and fly to Egypt if she wanted. He couldn't take her places like that. He had a job, a moroi that he was tied to forever, a person that would always have to come before her. But not me, she would be first in my life.

That was why, when I broke up with her, I broke my own heart. I was doing the noble thing, letting her go. I could tell that from the moment he came back into her life as a dhampir, he would win. Maybe it wasn't a game but regardless, he would be the victor.

She really did try. She tried so hard to love me with everything. I wish her attempts weren't in vain but even when she would smile at me, it wouldn't reach her eyes. She just couldn't give everything to me when he had such a hold on her, mind, body, and soul. She was his and I was simply biding her time while he was away.

She was only going through the motions while we were together. I didn't realize it at first because she played the part so well. She fooled me into believing that I might be the man to get him out of her head and her heart. Maybe she was fooling herself as well; maybe she really thought she could love me like she had loved him.

They say that your first love is the hardest to get over. Rose was my first love and I know she will always be in my heart but I think I can move on. Dimitri was her first love and while I would like to say that given time she could have moved on as well, she couldn't. It wasn't just a first love it was a lasting love, something so ingrained into their being that they pulled towards one another, even subconsciously. They had somehow stumbled upon their soul mates when they met. This was a wonderful and joyous thing that rarely happens for anyone.

So how could I deny her that? Loving her as I did, how could I deny her the other half of her soul? I couldn't. I knew that it wasn't right. So that was why I broke up with her. She was sad of course. But behind the sadness there was a relief. A relief that she didn't have to do it, that she could walk away. I don't know if she knew that I saw it or even that she felt it, but it was there.

I don't know if she ever would have broken up with me. She is so stubborn that when she sets her mind to something, she doesn't give it up. I only found out later that the catalyst for her resolve in our relationship came from Dimitri being a dumbass and telling her he no longer loved her.

I mean, I guess I get why he did it. He wanted her to be happy and he felt like her couldn't give that to her. But with the longing stares between the two of them when they thought the other wasn't looking and the raging auras of both of them when they were around each other, it was impossible for me to deny. That was why I did the honorable thing. I set her free. She wasn't ever mine to begin with anyway; I just had her on loan.

It had taken them a while to find each other again after she and I broke up. They had danced around their issues, throwing themselves into work and masking the pain of not being together. Many people couldn't see it. But if you really knew Rose, you could tell she was dying inside. Skirting around issues is not her way, she is always up front and faces things head on.

He had seen it too, maybe more so than I did. He had ignored it for a while, hoping it would go away for her sake but when it didn't, when it became too much, they finally gave in. Ever since that day they have been inseparable.

Now I can see the difference, the difference in the things he can give her that I can't. He can give her peace. He can give her true happiness. He can give her the life she has always dreamed of even if it isn't full of designer clothes or fancy cars.

He can make her smile and make it reach into her soul, lighting up an entire room by just being near her. He can look into her eyes and have an entire conversation without any words being said. Sometimes it is too painful to watch. I am happy for her though and I know she will always be a friend.

That is why I sat there with a smile on my face, in a suit in the first row of the church and watched as he gave her the one thing that she had always wanted, the only thing that was always beyond my means to give her. He gave her his last name.

* * *

Did you like it at all? Please review :) And read my other stuff...all should be updated tonight!


End file.
